cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Russian Empire
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Formation of the Russian Empire After the Collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, Boris Yeltsin was announced President of the Russian Federation. After many disputs of members under the Yeltsin Administration, a Coup D'etat was declared by several members, one of them was Aleksander Morozov who took refuge north of Moscow. Aleksander renamed a city to New Moscow and made it the capital of his newly formed nation, the Russian Empire. Expansion As weeks turned to months and months turned to years, the Russian Empire is slowly expanding and improving itself. Expanding south proved to be difficult to the loyolist of Boris Yeltsin. One day, Aleksander surveyed the battlefield with his generals and saw the men fall to the ground. "This chaos will end, a new Russia will take its place in the world, better than the old ones." Said Aleksander to his generals. Later that night at headquarters, Aleksander and the generals begin to make plans to take Moscow. Battle For Moscow Russian Empire Forces and Russian Federation Forces clashed at Moscow, striving for control of every square inch of the battled city. The first few days has allowed Russian Empire Forces to gain a foothold in the city. Russian Federation Soldiers began to establish defensive positions near Empire's battle lines. Those positions held for weeks apon weeks as soldiers from both sides lost thier lives. The defensive positions where eventually destroyed by newly created tanks from the Empire's factories. The Kremlin was heavily defended and one of the Empire's Generals advised to cut links of supplies to them as the rest of the forces take the rest of the city. After two weeks of a stand-still of the Kremlin, Russian Empire Forces pushed forward and captured the Kremlin and realized the dead body of Boris Yeltsin on the floor in his office. It took three more days after the Kremlin was captured to secure the rest of Moscow. It was a Russian Empire victory, it was time to let all of Russia know about this great victory. Joining The FOA After taking Moscow, the Russian Empire begun to massivly repair damaged cities and improve the capital of New Moscow. A delegate from the FOA came to Aleksander, telling him about the FOA. Aleksander accepted the offer and joined the FOA as of January, 1994. After a few meetings with other FOA members, Aleksander asked for aid to build a harbor to increase the trade of the Russian Empire. The leader of the FOA, Garrick M. Agnews, gave Aleksander enough money to build the Harbor, now the Russian Empire can look for more resouces and increase the strength of this great nation. Advancement The Russian Empire gained advancement in technology, infrastructure, and land. The first cruise missile was built due to the glorious advancement in technology. Russian Empire's first Intelligence Agency was built due to the advancement in Infrastructure, the people of the Russian Empire rejoiced. "This country is going through a glorious leap to a brighter future for our children" said a citizen First International War During the advancement of the Russian Empire, one of the FOAs allies has been attacked by the Chaotic Order of Loonies Organizing Randomness or COLOR. The FOA responded by declaring war, the Russian Empire begun to go to war once again. 550 soldiers and 10 tanks begun to be airlifted to the enemy nation of Snow spire. During the airlift, a cruise missle was launched and was a sucsess, the troops landed and begun to attack the enemy forces. The first day of battle was a success advancing towards the capital and heavily weakened enemy forces. Early morning of the second day, two more cruise missiles were launched and by the afternoon more troops were deployed. The enemy were devastated, by the next day all troops were returned home. After the troops returned home, a massive build up of technology and infrastructure begun. After some time, peace was declaired and the Russian Empire's First International War was a success. Joining the Verdant Directorate Aleksander thought of it for some time that the FOA alliance wasn't for his country. As of July 19, 1995, Aleksander Joined the Verdant Directorate, a smaller alliance but probably a better "atmosphere" than the FOA. The Russian Empire continues to advance itself especially in Technology which doubled in one year.